You May Kiss the Bride
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: It was part of her imagination. She wasn't meant to be caught. Especially not by her imagined groom. How embarrassing. What a change will those words 'you may kiss the bride' have on the two coordinators? It's better than the summary made it sound...Maybe...Depends on your views on it. Contestshipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Drew's POV

I was just strolling around town. There wasn't much to do.

Hang on a minute. There was May…With a veil on? Of all the things she had to choose, why that? I mean, I get she seemed to like wearing headgear of some sort, but a veil? I didn't understand her logic.

Where was she going now? She looked excited.

Would it be considered creepy if I followed her? Just out of mere curiosity.

I debated it in my head for a while before deciding it wasn't creepy, since I was meaning to say hi to her after I figured it out anyway.

Man, this girl was quick. I had to speed up my pace just to keep up with her. Where was she going in such a hurry, with a veil on? I frowned. The only reason I could think that May would be wearing a veil would be to get married. But there was no way May was getting married. She was only 16, like me. Besides, I'm sure I'd hear about it if May was getting married. One way or another.

Things involving May just seemed to circle around back to me. Somehow I think I knew May almost back to front because of everything people had told me about her. I say almost because I couldn't figure out her reasoning sometimes.

She finally stopped, panting for breath, but grinning none the less. She'd wanted to go to the park? With a veil on? She sure was a strange girl. She reached to the side and I watched as she carefully plucked a few red roses from the bush beside her.

Red roses. My signature token I gave to her. It signified the growing feelings I was harbouring for this dense girl. Yet she still had no clue. Some part of that amused me and the other half irritated me.

She sighed and held the makeshift bouquet of roses up, the veil now covering her face. Slowly, she made her way up the path, walking as if she were at a wedding. I followed her up the path, curiosity getting the better of me.

I hid behind a tree at the end of the path, peeking out behind it.

May grinned, a love-struck look on her face.

Now what was that look for? There was no-one else here. Could she be imagining her dream guy? That didn't sit quite right with me.

"Dearly beloved," May called in a scratchy old voice, "We are gathered here for the matrimonial union between this young couple."

May was pretending to get married? Was she serious?

"Drew," May said, giggling, "imagine that."

My eyes widened. No way! She was imagining me next to her?!

"Roserade," I whispered, quietly releasing her from her Pokéball.

She went to trill her name, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth. I pointed to May and held my hand out expectantly.

Roserade giggled, shooting me a very teasing glance before she handed me the item she'd been keeping safe for me. I held it in my palm, just looking for a moment. Was I really just about to do this? I was as crazy as May was.

"Rose please," I asked.

I couldn't do anything without my trademarked object. Not joking. Tossing roses at May was copyright of Drew Hayden, so back off boys; she's mine.

Roserade extended her rosy hands, a red rose held daintily between them.

I picked up the rose.

"Thanks Roserade," I said, "Return please."

She crossed her arms and glared at me, trilling something in her own language. She wanted to watch. I blushed.

"Fine," I hissed, "but stay right here. No moving, no using any moves and stay quiet! Do not laugh at me."

She nodded and I really hoped she wouldn't find a loophole in what I'd just said. I stepped out and quietly stood next to May.

* * *

May's POV

I was imagining that Drew was my groom. Could you imagine that? Drew and I getting married. That sure would be one interesting wedding. I have no idea what come over me. I knew I liked Drew and all, but when I saw the veil, it was like something else took control. It was a pretty veil though and it was decorated with little white material roses. Maybe that's why I could imagine it with Drew. Really, it was roses, how could I not think of Drew.

"Do you, May Maple, take Drew Hayden to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I said in a low voice.

I grinned and then looked to the side where I imagined Drew. Hey, my imagination was pretty good I guess. It looked as though he really was standing beside me.

"I do," I said, giggling slightly when my imagined Drew turned to look at me with a smirk.

That's exactly what Drew would be doing if he were here. He'd be smirking at me. My imagination was pretty good.

"Do you, Drew Hayden, take May Maple to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I asked in the low voice again.

Drew's lips curled into another smirk.

"I do," he said.

My eyes widened. Wait a minute. My imagination wasn't meant to talk! I did that bit! Did that mean…That the real Drew was in front of me? Oh Mew, what was I doing? I should've known this was a bad idea.

"I um…Uh…I'll just be going now," I stuttered out.

I turned and was about to flee when Drew grabbed onto my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "You gotta finish don't you?"

I blushed.

"But…" I trailed off.

He chuckled.

"You can't run out halfway through a ceremony," he said.

What was he doing? There was a smirk on his face, but his eyes were gleaming as he was planning something. I didn't like that look, but it didn't seem like he was going to let me go anytime soon.

"Uh…Um…" I stammered.

"I believe the vows come next," Drew said.

"Uh…Right um…Ah…" I said.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, "I'll help you out. Repeat after me. With this ring, I wed you Drew."

"With this ring, I wed you Drew," I repeated, my face bright red.

This was a stupid idea.

"Through sickness and health," Drew said.

"Through sickness and health," I copied.

"And promise to love you through all the days of our lives," Drew said.

"And promise to," I started, gulping, "l-l-love you through all the days of our lives."

"My turn," Drew said, "Surely you can do this one."

"Repeat after me," I said, "with this ring, I wed you May."

Was I really doing this?

"With this ring, I wed you May," Drew repeated.

"Through sickness and health," I said.

"Through sickness and health," Drew said.

"A-and p-promise to l-l-l-l-lo-love y-you through a-all the days of our l-lives," I stuttered, blushing furiously.

"And promise to love you through all the days of our lives," Drew said calmly.

"If anyone so does object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," I said nervously.

I never thought I'd say this, but I was really hoping that Harley would come and interrupt. This was just so embarrassing.

I opened my mouth to object myself, when Drew cut me off.

"Oh well, looks like there are no objections," Drew said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Ok we're done!" I said quickly, trying to get away.

Drew chuckled, catching my hand again. He pulled my back and I found myself trapped against his chest, one of his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"You gotta give me a chance before running, May," He said.

My face heated up and I could just tell my face was bright red.

He lifted the veil from my face and I froze. His forehead pressed against mine and I blushed as I could feel his breath fanning gently over my face. He tilted his head down a little more and I could felt the feather light brush of our lips.

I closed my eyes and he pressed our lips more firmly together. I moved my hand up and gently cradled his face. He responded by bringing his other hand up to my head and holding the back of my head gently.

We broke away slowly. Did I really just kiss him? Did he kiss me? I opened my eyes slowly, almost scared for what I was going to see.

He was smiling gently, something I'd only rarely see him doing.

He unravelled his arms from my waist and I didn't try to run away this time. Instead he picked up my hand gently. I looked down as I felt something cold touch the skin on my finger.

There, on my ring finger, was an elegant silver ring with a diamond encrusted into it. It had beautifully patterned strands of silver swirling like vines to hug the precious jewel. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" he asked, "It was my grandmother's wedding wing. She gave it to me when she passed away to give onto someone special to me."

I gasped.

"Drew," I whispered.

"I know we're still young," he said, "But May, I really like you. I love you even. I want you to know that one day I'll make it happen for real…If you want."

His eyes locked with mine and a small smile played at the corner of my lips.

"I'd like that," I said.

I really liked Drew. Maybe I loved him too.

He chuckled and pressed something else into my hand. A red rose. I still didn't get those. He dropped my hands and stepped away.

"Ok, see you 'round May," he said, walking away.

I blinked. That was it? He was just going to pretend everything was normal even after such a moment like that.

He stopped and turned his head slightly to face me, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh and for the real thing, try not to run out on me. Mrs Hayden."

* * *

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GOOD FRIEND PIKACHAAA! :D YAY! **

**Drew: ...Wow**

**May:...No really, someone tell me what the roses are for**

**Me and Drew: *facepalm***

**Me: may, we've been through this several times...HOW CAN YOU NOT GET IT!? you know, with all the things out there about the roses and what they mean, you'd think she'd get it into her thick head wouldn't she?**

**Drew: You'd be surprised. This is May after all**

**Me: I feel very sorry for you Drew.**

**May: What are you talking about? I'm not dense!**

**Me: ...Yep! Good luck Drew, you're going to need it.**

**Woops. Got a little side tracked didn't I? Like I said, this is a birthday oneshot for Pikachaaa! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! :D I really hope you liked this, and enjoy your birthday :D Well...It is a few days early, but truth is, I'm going to be away over the next few days and I really didn't want to miss this. So Happy early birthday I guess I should say.**


End file.
